A Generous Bounty
by Py687
Summary: Christmas 2008 Special. Acting as a prequel to Metroid Retribution: Escape, about my OCs from it, it details the week before Christmas that Commander Samuel LeTania spends on planet Tel-Vixto IV. I hope you enjoy it and have a Merry Christmas!
1. I

**Update: Moreso a prequel to Escape, this was designed/written to be the Christmas special of 2008. The story is about how Commander Samuel LeTania met Valerie Davis, both of which are OCs from this series. There has recently been a change of plans, and I will _not _be updating the story on the 25th; however, it will run from December 22 to January 1. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to everyone!**

**Yes, I lied. No, I have not even started on the next Escape chapter. Yes, I am sorry.**

**But here's a Christmas special for you folks to celebrate the season with! (Even if you're not Christian, it's still a nice story.)**

* * *

Chapter I

"Sir, that'll be thirty-three credits," the clerk announced too loudly. Sam winced, his ears having already been hurt by the old, chatting senile ladies behind him. Sighing and reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a flat rectangular diskette – some would call these miniature "floppy disks" – and handed it to the attractive woman standing before him. He eyed her surreptitiously, and nodded at her assets: bountiful bosom, slim build, arched back, firm butt. She seemed a nice package indeed.

Deciding to tempt fate, Sam leaned over the countertop and breathed, "So, uh, miss…" Already sweating, he leaned over more to peek at the tag hidden under the collar of the female's work shirt – which surprisingly revealed more than a handful of skin behind – but barely got a glimpse of the tag itself (_Or was I even looking for the tag in the first place, _Sam argued with himself). "Carry, how are you?"

The blonde gave a halfhearted smile, her canine teeth clawing their way from her luscious lips. Her reply was a mix of a drunken woman and sleigh bells. "Truthfully, I've been better. Checkouts are always hectic around here, with thousands of people coming in and out to buy stuff… It gets boring fast. I'll be glad to get out of this stuffy store; I don't think I can take the heat anymore." As if to prove her point, Carry pulled at the front of her shirt, revealing more of her undergarments – a white bodice laced with pink trimmings. She started unbuttoning the top button of it, and loosened the shirt around her neck.

Samuel LeTania, a fit and healthy man of twenty-four and standing in line in front of seventy other consumers, was imagining how Carry would look without all the unnatural and synthetic clutter most would call clothes. That defined, slender nose paired with gazing hazelnut eyes gave an exotic look to the blonde, entirely eradicating the average stereotype of yellow-colored blondes bearing blue eyes, plump noses, and fat pink lips. It gave an unnatural, yet exotic – _No, _Sam thought, _erotic_ – look to a dark blonde-woman to also own brown eyes and red lips. It was completely mind-blowing. How Sam wished, right now, that it would blow something _else_.

"Is that all, sir? Sir?"

Sam snapped out of it, refocused his eyes on Carry and the plastic bag she held, and nodded. "Thanks."

Sam grabbed the bag and was dumbfounded to feel a note tucked into his hand when the girl passed it to him.

"Have a nice night," Carry chirped.

* * *

**It will be about three or four chapters in length, each approximately a page long (such as this chapter).**

**I realize it may be borderline T, so please review if you believe I should increase the rating. Thanks!**


	2. II

**With even less words and length is the second chapter of A Generous Bounty.**

**__  
By the way, I would like to thank Prioris for that wonderful review of hers (especially with such outstanding vocabulary!). In response to her, yes, it is a very sparse short. It's not meant to be deep, and is only a sidestory off from my actualy _Metroid Retribution_ series. I'm most likely going to type a chap a day, which may cost me half an hour each to do, including possible distractions. So yes, it will be very sparse. Nevertheless, I thank you deeply for that review.**

**You're female, right?**

* * *

Chapter II

"Thank you for visiting the New Angelicus Electronics Supply Store. Want To Win Some Rewards?" Scowling, Sam crumpled the receipt the girl had handed to him and stuffed it inside his bag. His hopes and dreams trashed, he trampled through the classy revolving doors forming the exit to the building.

Samuel pulled his front hair back, and sighed as he released it. It was lately becoming a habit of his to do so, most likely from his stress of becoming overwhelmed at the amount of work he had to do for Eastside Military Private Academy. The classes at Eastside were tremendously dynamic, ranging from vigorous endurance training with Commander Grims to strict and dangerous accuracy tests with Coach Gary. Thankfully, the instructors gave the week prior to Christmas off, and Sam was finally able to renew his necessary supplies.

Still cantankerous from not given the girl's contact information, Samuel walked away from the supply store and back onto the streets of the twelve-square mile land of New Angelicus. He surveyed the scene, silently laughing at the city's lack of proper transport – they still used fossil fuel-based, high-emission vehicles – and cursed himself for attending the school that resides on this dreadful planet.

He professionally jaywalked across the busy road and grinned when a driver swore against his family name after narrowly avoiding said driver's vehicle. He diligently gave the proper response to such an insult: a crude gesture consisting of the arising of the middle appendage his hand bore, all while concluding his act of illegally running across the active lanes.

Sam happily jostled his way past several customers to the inside of the Angelican Metropolitan Café, or more commonly referred to as "Starcredits."

* * *

**_Exactly _what I mean by sparse.**


	3. III

**I'm running for a new record in least words per chapter!**

**Anyway, here's the next one. And please keep in mind, it's purely for practice and fun purposes, and the story has not been thoroughly planned. Thank you, and have a nice night. Really, do have a nice one. After all, tomorrow's Christmas!**

* * *

Chapter III

After having sat in the Starcredits café for nearly an hour, Sam finally looked up from the book he was so engrossed in – The Foundation, by some chap named Isaac Asimov. He froze when he saw the person walking before him, Carry. _Looks like her shift finally ended,_ Sam thought obviously. Then, realizing he was wasting time, Sam quickly rose from his seat and slapped his book onto the coffee table… spilling a scorching-hot drink over his lap. Sam instantly reached for a napkin from the public dispenser placed at the center of the woodwork. He dabbed at the wet spot continually, in hopes of removing it soon.

A small giggle suddenly caused him to halt in his duties. "I didn't know men as old as you still wet their pants."

"Well, we do it in front of gorgeous ladies." Sam glanced up and stared Carry in the eye. "Such as you." The man offered Carry a seat across, who blushed and nodded thanks. Both took their seats as Sam finished his task.

"So, uh, Carry… What are you doing here?"

"Buying some coffee of course, silly." Her smile seemed genuine enough to Sam.

"You don't mind if I treat you, right?"

Carry laughed. "No, of course not." Sam awkwardly raised his hand to call a waiter over and asked for a cup of coffee. He was confounded when the waiter asked for strength, and Carry assisted. "Um, black please. No sugar."

As the waiter left the table to attend to another couple, Sam heaved a sigh. _How long has it been since I dated a girl,_ he wearily reflected. _I'm so out of touch, I'll be lucky to even get her last name._

However, after another hour of conversing at the café, it became apparent Sam had lost none of his charm during his teenage years, and even received Carry's number. Feeling elated, Sam gleefully whistled _Yankee Doodle_ as Carry exited and left the café. He soon left it himself, and made his way back to the small room he shared with his friend and colleague, Daniel Exeter.


End file.
